Horas de Agonía
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: "Me preguntaba si al fin, después del final, hallaría reposo y olvido, o si por el contrario, estaría condenado a una eterna agonía. Era lo único que me asustaba, me aterraba la idea de no poder nunca silenciar la voz de mi remordimiento y de mi deseperación..."


**Disclaimer:** El Universo Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. No escribo fics con fines de lucro sino por entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Horas de agonía**

 _It scares the hell out of me  
_ _and the end is all I can see.  
_ _Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah..._

Tres enormes chorros de luz dorada se colaban por los sucios vidrios de la estrecha ventana. Eran solo tres porque el último cuadrante de la ventana quedaba oculto por el montón de cartones polvosos que permanecían apilados en el rincón. Otros tres hilos dorados bajaban por los diminutos agujeros del techo y uno más por otro agujero, apenas más grande, pero abierto esta vez en la maltratada y envejecida pared.

No podía escuchar otra cosa que el estridente ruido del tráfico a pocos metros de mí y una maraña de voces que no cesaban nunca. Podría haber buscado hospedaje en otro lugar, más silencioso tal vez, pero no me apetecía, no hacía diferencia alguna: faltaba muy poco para la cita que sellaría mi destino y me libertaría finalmente de esta amarga tortura.

Los pálidos rayos de luz se movían lentamente, ascendiendo o resbalando por las paredes y el piso, arrastrando consigo los segundos, bailando, burlándose mi soledad, y confiriéndole un difuso tono amarillento a todo cuanto me rodeaba. Mi mente era un desastre, los pensamientos coherentes parecían pertenecer a un pasado muy lejano. Solo frases incompletas, inverosímiles y dolorosas rebotaban en mi cabeza.

No tenían sentido y sin embargo dolían. No podían ser ciertas pero yo no era capaz de reducirlas a falsedad. El siniestro murmullo de la verdad me acosaba y me atormentaba sin piedad. Bella... Mi Bella no existía más.

Me preguntaba si al fin, después del final, hallaría reposo y olvido, o si por el contrario, estaría condenado a una eterna agonía. Era lo único que me asustaba, me aterraba la idea de no poder nunca silenciar la voz de mi remordimiento y de mi deseperación. ¡me asustaba más que el mismo infierno! Pero el final llegaría, era lo único certero y era también la única salida para mí...

Uno de los entrometidos rayitos de sol se estrelló contra un objeto en el que no había reparado hasta el momento, tan ocupado como estaba siento vergüenza y lástima de mi mismo. Había un espejo al otro lado de la mugrienta habitación, también cubierto de polvo y con grandes manchas oscuras en distintos puntos del cristal. Debía de ser muy antiguo y estaba casi totalmente inservible. Lo mismo que yo.

Huí cuanto pude del espectro que sabía se reflejaría en su superficie si lo miraba de frente; en cambio me entretuve mirando pasar, lenta y parsimoniosamente, las ligeras briznas de polvo que la luz naranja atrapaba en su camino. Aburrido, luego de unos segundos, cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la nada que llevaba por dentro.

Que tan confundidos estarían mis sentidos cuando, aún con los ojos cerrados, creí escuchar pasos a mi lado y hasta un leve suspiro, que no supe si era mío, si era su presencia o solo producto de mi imaginación. ¡Tanto anhelaba este cuerpo una esperanza a la que aferrarse, que hasta la locura parecía buena opción!

Sí, seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero eso tampoco importaba ya. La intensidad de la luz disminuía conforme se acercaba la noche y mi alma se agitaba más ante el inminente final. No, ese pensamiento estaba equivocado, un monstruo como yo carecía de alma, así que no había ya nada que temer. Me quedaban solo unas horas antes de la inexistencia y nada más.

Abrí entonces los ojos, con la realización de aquella fría, pero menos dolorosa verdad. Miré el que alguna vez había sido mi rostro en aquel viejo espejo, le sostuve altanero la mirada a mi reflejo y le pregunté a esos ojos negros, vacíos de toda esperanza, si es que acaso tenían miedo a morir.

No. Por supuesto que no. Más aterrador sería continuar soportando este dolor infernal. El final era lo único que mis ojos veían ahora.

El barullo afuera continuaba en aumento, los turistas seguían aglomerándose en las estrechas calles de Volterra, preparándose para el festival. ¡Vaya ironía! Pero qué otra cosa podía esperar de esta torcida existencia. Me puse en pie lentamente y me concentré en mi tarea lo mejor que pude; tenía que cumplir con el último requisito: pedirle a mi verdugo compasión y una muerte rápida.

Ojalá tuviera un alma a la que aferrarme para trascender a un mejor lugar. Ojalá su dulce aliento me esperara del otro lado, donde nuestros mundos volvieran unirse... Pero eso era demasiado pedir.

El final era lo único que yo podía ver.

* * *

 **Hola a todos,**

 **Esta es una idea que quería explorar desde que leí Luna Nueva, siglos hace. El fragmento que le hace de intro al fic, pertenece a la canción** Thoughts of a Dying Atheist **, de** Muse **; teteníania tiempo queriendo hacer algo con esa canción porque el ritmo y el color que tiene me fascinan, finalmente convergieron las ideas y este es el resultado.**

 **A ustedes les dejo la opinion, quizá no sea gran cosa, pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que les guste y no olviden que todo comentario es bienvenido, ya sea como PM o en review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Mary Alice B.**


End file.
